Lincoln adventure
by Thefanoffanfiction 2017
Summary: when Lincoln was younger he liked to do everything with his best friend Clyde. it was during one of these times that it had happened, he was kidnapped for his unique looking hair and eyes. He finds girls that are now homeless and he is miles from home he does what he would help his sisters * kick starting again reread the chapter
1. The beginning (04-06 00:23:22)

**_T.F.F.F : HELLO MY READERS I HAVE READ OVER YOUR REVIWS AND HAVE TO SAY THANKS FOR WAITING_**

 ** _Lincoln: dude what took so long you had everyone on the edge of their seats and you just fell off the face of the earth._**

 ** _T.F.F.F.:I know alright but to be fair I did rewrite it better and longer than it was before._**

 ** _L_** ** _incoln:Pfft anyway thefanoffanfiction2017 doesn't own loud house only this idea._** CHAPTER 1

When Lincoln was just 9 years old he only really liked to do two things when he was with his bestfriend walk around town with his family and to walk around the mall with him and his dads. That is actually what they were doing today. As they drove around town to the mall Clyde started to get bored and hungry so he asked his dads to see if they were close to the mall. They told him, "yes just wait, in about a couple more minutes we will be their." and sure enough they were parked and passing the glass doors into the mall the boys were hungry so they went to the family country dinner to eat. The McBride couple ordered a stake, mash potatos with white gravy, and a side of corn. then got two green teas to drink with their food; now the boys ordered a burger (Lincolns-swiss cheese and mushroom, Clyde is a bacon burger) as they finished the meal the boys asked if they could get some ice cream. they told them, "okay but we are going to walk for a little while to settle our tummys." when they heard it they shouted, "yes!" but groaned at the walking part but after a few minutes of waiting they chose to walk now and eat the ice cream.

as they walked around the mall with they ice cream in hand Lincoln started to have a feeling that he was being watched from everywhere so like any kid he looked around for the ones doing it.

the male couple notice the way he was looking around the mall. "Is something wrong Lincoln?" Mr. McBride asked him in a worried tone.

He looked back to the adult and said, "not really Mr. McBride just thinking about the flavor I'm eating right now." He nodded at his answer and turned to check on Clyde; he was just enjoying his ice cream that he got. "how do you like the strawberry Clyde?" the boy looked at his dad and said, "I like it a lot it's so good." then the other McBride turn to look at Lincoln about the same thing.

"I have the coffee moka flavore." he nodded with a small smile and ate his ice cream as they continued to walk. As Lincoln finished his cone he heard natures call and it was urgent so he told them, "I need to go to the potty, I'll be right back." They nodded to the boy and let Lincoln go into the bathroom infront of them and waited.

As he finished using the bathroom he started to wash his hands and then he had that feeling again but this time it seemed closer, also coming in one direction, and it didn't seem friendly. Then he heard a voice just right after he felt a rag go over his mouth and nose that smelled weird to him.

"Just breath." The voice said to him and as much as he could he tried to wiggle out but no succes. Lincoln tried to hold his breath but he didn't inhale beforehand and the wiggling used up the oxygen in his body and so he failed and fell asleep.

AFTER A FEW HOURS

Lincoln woke up and felt like shit. Then he felt a tugging sensation that made it feel like rope, then the feeling of a rocking motion that only a boat would have. He was still tired and sleepy but his body knew that he didn't belong here and was forcing him to wake up so he looked around. Well their is no way to see as his - room? He couldn't see because the lights were off and he started to freak out.

"What's going on, where am I, what do you want form me!?" He asked into the darkness of the room but no one answered him from anywhere near him so he just laid down and fell asleep while crying.

As he woke up again he felt that someone was poking him so he pushed it away, but another touch felt like it was his mom for the simple fact that someone had their hand on his cheek. "M-Mom...?" He asked as he opened his eyes but to his confusion it was just a girl that looked about his age, skinny, his height, with dark brown eye's, straight teeth with a little fang, and some torn up rages that seemed to have no real way to cover their modesty.

The girl just scowled and said, "I'm not your mother kid. I'm just making sure that you're alive and to see if your sick." as she pulled her hand away from his cheek she just looked at him as if she was evaluating him with just one up and down. Lincoln knows when a person is studying him for anything because he, his siblings, and his parents.

"Why are you studying me like that?" She looked him in the eye with a raised eyebrow and simply said, "There's a reason that they put you with us because we are going to be sold as slaves to business men in another country but to be here you must have something that a buyer might want but you don't seem that strong or spec-" she stopped as she got a look at his hair. "Oh my god. how is your hair like that?" She asked as she reached for his hair.

"It's just something that I was born with." He told her as he moved her hand away from his head "well your hair color is rare and to have it naturally have that kind of hair also to have different set of color eye's." she was right of course his eye color changed with his mood like a moonstone only 100 times better.

He cought on to some parts of her rambling before she noticed his hair. "you said they put me here for a reason what kind of reason would that need to be?" she moved closer to him and whispered into his ear, "you see i have been on this ship for a week now and all i know is that this part of the ship is for the sex-trade thing." he looked at her with wide eyes he watched the news about it a couple days ago. "sex-trade!? why would they put us here for the sex-trade we're to young?!" she just shook her head with a dry laugh.

"that's not the point of this they keep us here this long so that later on were to weak and to afraid to do anything that they would do when we are 16." Lincoln shocked looked at the girls infront of them before he stood up and looked around. the room was finally illuminated but only form the key hole and the crack under the door it was just enough to see; the room was big but it had no windows obviously, the door seemed like it was locked shut from the out side, there were many girl's inside and most were on the far side of the room. "whats wrong with them?" he asked as he waved to the girls. she looked where he was waving at and sighed tiredly.

"they're afraid of you." he looked back to her and frowned. "they're afraid of me b-but why?" she looked at him with a grim look. "because you are a male they also have bad experiences with them most of them here." when she said that she looked over to the door. He nodded because he understood it and walked over to the door.

"what are you doing boy?!" she asked as she walked over to the girl's to keep them safe. "I'm just going to get us out of here." she didn't know what he was going to do but she just shrugged to move them in to a corner in front of them and said, "not even one of us has ever gotten out of that door besides by the male's so what makes you think that you can?" he just smiled at her. "you'll see."

he waited by the door with something in his hand. "I hope that i get it right the first time." he whispered to him-self ad he got ready by the sounds of footsteps stopping infront of the door only for the door to open, the man that was their was about twice as tall and four times as muscular as him came in and shut the door behind him with a lustful smile. " so who's going to be my fresh meat today?" he asked the group of girls that bairly reached 16 but then a thin peace of wire that was braided got under the mans throat.

"what the he-" before he could finish he felt the cool piece of braided wire press and cut into his throat forcing the air flow off from both his lungs and blood. "now now just go to sleep." lincoln said into the mans ear as he slowly being killed by a braided wire to both cut and stop air from his throught but within a few minuets the man was dead. Lincoln didn't wanna wast any time so he searched the body for anything useful.

What he found on the corpse was a key, a gun, two knife's, and a cellphone. In order to stand in he would have to dress like them and he would need extensions on his legs for it to work so just after taking the mans uniform to just tailor it so that it fit him and his extentions which are just the mans legs cut off at below the knee. All set he told them, "now lets get out of here girls." he took the mans keys to unlock the door to look down the hallways to check that the cost was clear for all of them.

As a few moments passed he just tried to waved the girls over to the door, but most didn't come at first but he turned to them, smiled, and told them, " I promise to do what I must to help you. For just a while I will just help you get off this boat but if any of you want to be my little sisters just start calling me your big brother. alright?" he waited for the girls to absorbed the words that he said and for them to get to the door. They were ready to go until the smallest one, which was about five years old and reminded him of his little sister Lucy. As he saw her on the floor as her leg was broken and she really needed a doctor. For that reason she couldn't walk she looked like she was going to crawl all the way over to him but he ran to her and lifted her up and he frowned ' _she is barely even heavy like my sister Lucy she feels more like Lola and Lana a few months after they were born_.' he held her hands and turned around to wrap her arms around his neck so that he could carry her he picks her up and whispers to her "hold tight to your hands around my neck and be careful not to pull on my neck too tightly I'll still need to breath." she nodded and did as she was told.

So as he puts her on his back he looked to the others of the group. "well are we going or not?" the girls giggled for once in a long time. After that they nodded and got up to head to the door. _I really hope I know what to do next._ he thought as they went outside the hallway.

 ** _T.F.F.F._** ** _:alright everone let me know what you think and give me some names i thinking about maybe 10 or 9 MORE names that I can use around the world please_**

 ** _Lincoln: I'm telling you he's really trying right now so if you leave some names for us then that is how we will make chapter 2._**

 ** _TOGETHER: FAV AND FOLLOW PEACE EVERYONE_**


	2. family and questions

**_T.F.F.F- hey everyone I know I'm late but atlest I gave you a chapter 2._**

 ** _Lincoln- you said in a week it's a couple of days after a week you dingus._**

 ** _T.F.F.F- yeah yeah anyway I forgot I do not own the TV series The Loud House._**

 _FLASHBACK (at the mall)_

 _when Lincoln left-_

The McBride family were just enjoying the last of the ice cream they had left when a man about 5'10 went into the bathroom with a duffel bag over his shoulder. 'hmm...why would someone carry a bag into the restroom?' Harold thought as he wiped his hands with a wet towel. "umm...guys do you know how long lincoln has been gone for?" both his husband and adopted son shook their heads in the negative. 'okay I guess I should go and check up on him to make sure that he is okay' he got up and told them he was doing just that when the man from before came out of the bathroom and walked away.

As Harold went inside he yelled out Lincoln's name while knocking on closed bathroom doors. He soon comes to realized that the boy he just came to check on wasn't there in the bathroom, for how long he didn't know but he just had to make sure. So in a panic he ran out to his family to ask them about Lincoln and if not to what has just happed. "Howard did you see Lincoln come out of the bathroom or leave with anyone!?" with these questions he looked at his husband in confusion until he thought about it. Then he just came to realize that he didn't even see anyone go into or leave from the bathroom besides the man that his husband pointed out earlier. "No I didn't,is something wrong with Lincoln, Harold?" he asked because he came running out to him like a madman. "Yes... no, maybe I don't know but Lincoln isn't in the bathroom so if you didn't see him then that means someone took him! Howard call the police I'll call Lynn and Rita to inform them of what has been happening." they did just that and to make sure that there was no misunderstanding they went to the manager of the mall to ask all the costumers and employes if they have seen a nine year old boy with white hair and color changing eyes to go to management with either the boy or information. So the McBride's had to wait for either the police or the loud's to come to the mall and only one of the two groups do they fear the most for and of so safe to say that it isn't the ones with the badges on. What most of the mention people didn't know was that by the time anything could be even done for or put into action is that Lincoln would already be transfered into four different cars and halfway to New York harbor by the next day.

 _FLASHBACK END (Loud house)_

 _living room_

It has been about 5 days since Lincoln was last seen by anyone in Royal Woods and the loud family were taking it hard as the days go by and right now most of the loud family are in the living room. Just waiting on the couch, in a circle around the coffee table, for the land line to ring. Even for so much as any information about the sol-male sibling of the family. In the livingroom were Mr. and Mrs loud then came the oldest to youngest siblings; Lori [15, then Leni [14, Luan [13, Luna [12, Lynn [11, Lucy [7, Lana and Lola [4, and lisa [2]. They were waiting for a call in either hope, support, or by just wanting to be with the family during a time like this but the sad part of this event would be that the younger siblings won't even remember that they would even have a older brother for the coming times ahead. the sole exception would be Lucy because of how old she is and also the fact that she spent a lot of time, even for anyone else in the family, with her beloved brother for he is the only one that understood her.

Just then, what they have been waiting for just for a megar four days happened, the phone rang. Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed to the phone from the center of the table where it was placed to have immediate access to it. "yes, this is the Loud residence how may we help you?" usually Lynn would just make a pun or joke when answering the phone but due to what is going on, he just wanted to hear good news about his son. **_*yes, is this Mister Lynn Loud Senior that I am currently speaking with?*_**

"yes, this is he may I ask who's calling me at this time?"

 ** _*My name is Agent John Smith and I am apart of the FBI. We here at the agence have be reading up on the case surrounding your missing son. May I come over to speak to you tomorrow to ask a couple questions?_**

"Of course, is their anything wrong about this incident?" he hoped not.

 ** _*I do not know Mr. Loud but if my hunch is right then any hope of finding your son is almost zero. We'll talk more tomorrow goodbye.*_**

Their was a click and the patriarch of the Loud family started to think of what his son might be going through.

 _-With Lincoln-_

As he was carrying the frail girl by her thighs down the large hall with the others behind him. he had a chance to get some of their names, the girl that spoke with him the most so far is named Sarah and she's bringing up the rear. the little girl on his back is named Alice, the one behind him is Kat the others didn't trust him enough to even look at him. Now that he thought about it they were holding certain parts of their bodys; from their necks to their pelvis and rears, he didn't like how some were bleeding down their legs. As they were about to turn down another corridor Lincoln sees a fire escape route layout of the ship in a plastic plaque on the wall of the ship. "Hold on everyone I see a map." as he was about to grab it he heard a set of foot steps coming down the corridor that they were going to _'shit, the girls don't have time to hide and I got Alice on my back. looks like my old war Vet. grandfathers training is going to come in handy.'_

he looks at the knife, he swiped off the creatures body, in his hand. he puts Alice down and leans against the hall of the ship. as the figure turned to the corridor it was on its face with a gag down its throught and a knife being held between the forth and fifth rib. "now this is how it's going to work. You will guide us to the life boats and the coordinates of our position and how far it is to the main land." the figure remained still and didn't answer. "Looks like it's going to be the hard way" and with that the figure lost reality with a sharp pain to its head.

 **END**

 ** _T.F.F.F- well here it is and who could this figure be, why is the FBI here, and why did lincolns grandfather teach him these things?_**

 ** _Lincoln- I don't know but it's getting heated, when are you going to upload again?_**

 ** _T.F.F.F- probable in about a week or two but be ready for the next chapter everyone see ya later._**


End file.
